LEGO Game Of Thrones: The Video Game
LEGO Game Of Thrones: The Video Game is a videogame based on the Game Of Thrones series. The game allows players to relive the most memorable moments in the forms of their favourite characters, and features all 6 seasons. Season 1 The Hand *Playable Characters: Eddard Stark, Robb Stark (Grey Wind), Arya Stark, Sansa Stark *Boss: Joffrey Lannister (3 hearts), Jaime Lannister (4 hearts) *Enemies: Lannister Knights/Kingsguard The Khaleesi *Playable Characters: Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont, Mirri Maz Duur, Khal Drogo *Boss: Viserys Targaryen (3 hearts) *Enemies: Assassins The Eyrie *Playable Characters: Tyrion Lannister, Catelyn Stark, Bronn, Tywin Lannister *Boss: Ser Vardis Egen (3 hearts) *Enemies: Hill tribes The Wall *Playable Characters: Jon Snow, Samwell Tarly, Jeor Mormont, Maester Aemon, Alliser Throne *Enemies: Wights Season 2 Casting Shadows *Playable Characters: Catelyn Stark, Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Brienne of Tarth, Petyr Baelish, Davos Seaworth, Stannis Baratheon, Melisandre *Boss: Stannis' Shadow (4 hearts) Qarth *Playable Characters: Daenerys Targaryen (her dragons), Jorah Mormont, Irri, Doreah *Boss: Pyat Pree (4 hearts), Xaro Xhoan Daxos (1 heart) *Enemies: Warlocks The Prince Of Winterfell *Playable Characters: Theon Greyjoy, Yara Greyjoy, Bran Stark, Osha, Rickon Stark, Hodor *Enemies: Ironborn Blackwater Bay *Playable Characters: Tyrion Lannister, Sandor Clegane, Cersei Lannister, Pycelle, Sansa Stark, Shae *Boss: Stannis Baratheon (4 hearts) *Enemies: Stannis' soldiers Season 3 Up North *Playable Characters: Bran Stark, Jojen Reed, Meera Reed, Rickon Stark, Osha, Hodor, Jon Snow, Ygritte, Theon Greyjoy *Enemies: Wights Mhysa *Playable Characters: Daenerys Targaryen (her dragons), Jorah Mormont, Barristan Selmy, Grey Worm, Missandei, Daario Naharis *Enemies: Yunkai forces King's Landing *Playable Characters: Joffrey Baratheon, Margaery Tyrell, Cersei Lannister, Tywin Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Ros *Boss: Joffrey Baratheon (3 hearts) *Enemies: Kingsguard The Red Wedding *Playable Characters: Robb Stark (Grey Wind), Talisa Stark, Catelyn Stark, Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane *Boss: Roose Bolton (3 hearts) *Enemies: Bolton/Frey soldiers Bear And Maiden Fair Level *Playable Characters: Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth, Qyburn *Boss: Bear (3 hearts) Season 4 The Purple Wedding *Playable Characters: Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Stark, Dontos Hollard, Olenna Tyrell, Margarey Tyrell, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Brienne of Tarth *Bosses/Enemies: Dwarfs (five of them, 1 heart) Aunt Lysa *Playable Characters: Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Littlefinger *Boss: Lysa Arryn (3 hearts) Wildlings At The Wall *Playable Characters: Jon Snow (Ghost), Samwell Tarly, Maester Aemon, Alliser Thorne, Olly *Boss: Ygritte (3 hearts) *Enemies: Wildlings, Giants The Mountain And The Viper *Playable Characters: Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Tommen Baratheon (Ser Pounce), Varys, Oberyn Martell, Ellaria Sand *Boss: Gregor Clegane/The Mountain (5 hearts), Tywin Lannister (1 heart) *Enemies: Kingsguard Season 5 Stark *Playable Characters: Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Littlefinger, Theon Greyjoy/Reek, Ramsay Bolton, Roose Bolton, Walda Frey, Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne, Arya Stark, Jaqen H'ghar, Waif *Boss: Myranda (4 hearts), Meryn Trant (2 hearts) *Enemies: Bolton soldiers Baratheon *Playable Characters: Stannis Baratheon, Selyse Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon, Melisandre, Davos Seaworth, Jon Snow, Mance Rayder, Samwell Tarly, Gilly *Enemies: Bolton soldiers Lannister *Playable Characters: Cersei Lannister (Young), Melara Hetherspoon, Margaery Tyrell, Olenna Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Jaime Lannister, Bronn, Trystane Martell, Myrcella Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon, High Sparrow, Cersei Lannister, Unella *Boss: Sand Snakes (6 hearts) *Enemies: Sparrows Targaryen *Playable Characters: Daenerys Targaryen (Drogon), Jorah Mormont, Barristan Selmy, Grey Worm, Missandei, Daario Naharis, Hizdahr zo Loraq, Tyrion Lannister, Varys, Jon Snow, Olly *Enemies: Stone Men, Sons of the Harpy Hardhome Level *Playable Characters: Jon Snow, Karsi, Loboda, Wun Wun, Lord of Bones *Boss: White Walker (6 hearts) *Enemies: Wights Season 6 The Winds Of Winter *Playable Characters: Jon Snow, Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Littlefinger, Melisandre, Davos Seaworth, Brienne of Tarth, Podrick Payne, Wun Wun, Osha, Rickon Stark, Bran Stark, Meera Reed, Three-Eyed Raven *Boss: White Walker (4 hearts), Ramsay Bolton (4 hearts) *Enemies: Wights, Bolton soldiers The Mad Queen *Playable Characters: Cersei Lannister, Jaime Lannister, Kevan Lannister, Olenna Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Brother Lancel, High Sparrow, Mace Tyrell, Tommen Baratheon, Gregor Clegane, Qyburn, Little Bird #1, Little Bird #2 *Boss: Pycelle (3 hearts) *Enemies: Sparrows Fire And Blood *Playable Characters: Daenerys Targaryen (Dragons), Tyrion Lannister, Missandei, Grey Worm, Varys, Kinvara, Olenna Tyrell, Ellaria Sand, Arya Stark, Lady Crane *Boss: The Waif (4 hearts) *Enemies: Sons of the Harpy, Masters' ships The Tower Of Joy *Playable Characters: Eddard Stark (Young), Howland Reed *Boss: Gerold Hightower (3 hearts), Arthur Dayne (6 hearts) *Enemies: Targaryen soldiers Playable Characters *'Eddard Stark' *'Robb Stark ' *'Arya Stark' *'Sansa Stark' *'Daenerys Targaryen' *'Jorah Mormont' *'Mirri Maz Duur' *'Khal Drogo' *'Tyrion Lannister' *'Catelyn Stark' *'Bronn' *'Tywin Lannister' *'Jon Snow' *'Samwell Tarly' *'Jeor Mormont' *'Alliser Thorne' *'Maester Aemon' ---- *'Renly Baratheon' *'Loras Tyrell' *'Margarey Tyrell' *'Brienne of Tarth' *'Petyr Baelish/Littlefinger' *'Davos Seaworth' *'Stannis Baratheon' *'Melisandre' *'Irri' *'Doreah' *'Theon Greyjoy' *'Yara Greyjoy' *'Bran Stark' *'Rickon Stark' *'Osha ' *'Hodor' *'Sandor Clegane' *'Cersei Lannister' *'Maester Pycelle' *'Shae' ---- *'Jojen Reed' *'Meera Reed' *'Ygritte' *'Barristan Selmy' *'Grey Worm' *'Missandei' *'Daario Naharis' *'Joffrey Baratheon' *'Ros' *'Talisa Stark' *'Jaime Lannister' *'Qyburn' ---- *'Dontos Hollard' *'Olenna Tyrell' *'Olly' *'Tommen Baratheon' *'Varys' *'Oberyn Martell' *'Ellaria Sand' ---- *'Ramsay Bolton' *'Roose Bolton' *'Walda Frey' *'Podrick Payne' *'Jaqen H'ghar' *'Waif' *'Myranda' *'Meryn Trant' *'Selyse Baratheon' *'Shireen Baratheon' *'Mance Rayder' *'Gilly' *'Cersei Lannister (Young)' *'Melara Hetherspoon' *'Trystane Martell' *'Myrcella Baratheon' *'High Sparrow' *'Unella' *'Obara Sand' *'Tyene Sand' *'Nymeria Sand' *'Hizdahr zo Loraq' *'Karsi' *'Loboda' *'Wun Wun' *'Lord of Bones' *'White Walker' ---- *'Three-Eyed Raven' *'Brother Lancel' *'Mace Tyrell' *'Gregor Clegane' *'Little Bird #1' *'Little Bird #2' *'Kinvara' *'Lady Crane' *'Eddard Stark (Young)' *'Howland Reed'